


Master Post: Human Darkness Chronicles

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Human Darkness Chronicles [1]
Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will showcase the darker sides of humanity. From long-term captivity to dealing with psychological affects of rape, torture, love, loss and every other dark emotion that has been had in the human experience.</p><p>This is the theme song for this series:</p><p>https://youtu.be/tG2WmaPlfw8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Post: Human Darkness Chronicles

This series will encompass many fandoms with different pairings. To start of most will be in the Criminal MInds fandom. This won't be updated regularly just when a story skirts that edge of the darker aspects of the human condition. More will be added to this list as they are written.

So far the stories that have already been written are:

**Criminal Minds**

Stockholm, Why do I Hate You When I Love You

Consequences of Not Listening to The Heart

Lost and Found

**Supernatural**

A Dark Confession


End file.
